Sonny with a Chance of Rain
by Ultimate Ending
Summary: Sonny frets going back to Wisconsin for a “trip” because of an accident that was held a year ago involving her closest family member, besides her mom. One shot includes some CHANNY


_Ultimate Ending_

_Sonny frets going back to Wisconsin for a "trip" because of an accident that was held a year ago involving her closest family member, besides her mom. One shot (includes some CHANNY) _

I laid near the fogged up window back at my old house in Wisconsin. Watching the rain droplets slide down the cool glass, I fidgeted to a more comfortable position on my bed by lying on my side. I sighed; pulling a warm blanket over my body, not being able to believe today was already here. My heart was wrenching out of my body, I didn't know if anything could get worse. Shaking my head subtlety, I blinked looking out the rain stained window I could see my neighbors brown house, empty. As soon as I closed my eyes, to try and sleep, I heard a faint sound of a car door slam underneath all the downpour.

In front of my house was a red truck and I realized that my aunt Caroline was finally here, she wanted to talk with my mom lately. She quickly ran through the rain, and the next thing I knew there was knocking at the door while my mom opened it. I wasn't even sure If I wanted to hear what she had to say, but all I did know was that before she leaves she'll be coming to my room next to see how I was. Truth be told, I was in no condition to be talking to my aunt, I didn't even want to face it myself at the moment, just any time _but_ today.

Thankfully, all I could detect was mumbling from the living room from the two women. While I lied there, thunder started to shake the house slightly, making me nervous that the power would go out, but nothing happened.

Continuing to listen to the murmurs, my trace of thoughts wondered to my cast mates. Before I had to leave they were all super curious to were I would be for a week, while So Random took a break of shooting. All I told them was "Wisconsin…" and just left. Before that though, they were all pretty understanding, knowing I had a life outside of show business. Even while I was walking on my way to my mom's car, I bumped into Chad. All he could say was ask were I was off to in such a hurry and some other rude comment. I just decided to tell him the airport, and left him with no comment.

It actually felt weird to not be in the California sun, after six months of being there I was getting use to spending my time around Hollywood. Now everything was blah- literally. Especially around this time of the year, ever since-

My thoughts were interrupted by tapping on my wooden door. I didn't even have to answer for them to come in; quickly I shut my eyes pretending to be asleep. As my aunt entered the door, my mom's footsteps tried to follow, but my aunt quickly stopped her whispering that maybe it should just be her.

Listening intently, my aunt got closer and sat on the side of the bed, her facing my lying figure's back. "Sonny," my aunt started calmly, "I know you're not sleeping." She finished stroking my shoulder.

Opening my eyes, I rolled them knowing that she knew me all too well. I took a deep breath, clearing my throat before I spoke. "So… what do you want?"

Aunt Caroline was breathing in and out trying to figure out where to start. Finally she decided to begin, "Sonny… I'm sorry," she paused, "Sometimes I almost swear it's my fault-"

I couldn't do it, "Stop!" I choked hiding my face in my covers, not wanting any of this to be happening at the moment. Tears tried to force out the corners of my eyes but, I didn't want to cry, not today, not ever again. It was over and that's all that mattered.

Caroline ignored me and continued trying to hide her own sadness, "He was my _brother_ Sonny, he wouldn't want you to be sad right now; he would want you to know that he's still with us, maybe not physically, but in our hearts and thoughts."

I stayed quiet and not moving a budge. I didn't want to look at her… twins look too much alike.

"I remember when you were born, and your dad was holding you for the very first time. He was the one who named you, you know? You were smiling at him, and he automatically thought of "Sonny" for a middle name to match your personality. He'd be so proud of all your accomplishment, I hope you know."

I choked down a lump starting to form in my throat and now it was my turn to speak. "I know… I just don't understand why bad things happen to good people. Those stupid teenagers didn't even care!"I said starting to get worked up, and abruptly sat up facing my aunt like I should have. I was officially hurt. "Dad didn't deserve it! Okay? They didn't even say they were sorry, those kids were heartless. End of story, period. It's over."

My aunt placed a knowing look on her face, "Sonny, holding grudges isn't healthy, all you can do is hope that people learn their lesson and learn from their mistakes."

I nodded my head, starting to feel better after talking, "I'm never doing drugs in my life. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I knew I had killed someone."

Aunt Caroline squeezed my shoulder, "I'm going to go talk to your mom in the living room, okay?"

I nodded my head gently, and watched her get up and close the door behind her.

Lying back down on my bed I shut my eyes picturing the last time I ever saw my dad.

It happened while my dad's side of the family was having a get together at my Aunt Caroline's house. Everyone was scattered around the whole house chattering about old times and what new things were happening around town. Not one single person had any negativity, everyone was happy to be together. I stood in the kitchen with my mom on a bar stool while eating out of a large bag of chips. As we all minded our business, we watched my aunt Caroline run through the house to make sure everything was _perfect. _Sometimes she could be a real perfectionist. My mom and I watched her as she checked to make sure that everyone was having a great time.

"You've got to love Carol don't you?" my mom smiled, waving her over to come talk to us as she waved her hand.

Aunt Caroline walked over starting to calm down, but still looking a little uptight. Her and mom talked for a minute before someone shouted out, "Hey Carol, where's the drinks?"

Then all over again, she started to freak out only to find that she had nothing to offer, but water. She cursed to herself, looking as if she was about to have a brake down. Just then at that moment my father walked into the room, and gave a hug to his twin sister asking what was wrong, knowing how his sister could get at parties. She explained the whole situation and my dad looked at her sternly with his hands on her shoulders telling her it was fine. That he would quick run to the grocery store and pick up about five liters of pop. My aunt thanked him so much for his help, before he walked over to me and mom. Dad gave mom a quick kiss and told her he'd be back in a flash. He then turned to me and gave me a kiss on the head telling me he loved me. After that, I just continued to eat chips and enjoy my time with family as we all laughed together. Later that night, we got a call from the police talking about the accident and that my dad didn't make it. My aunt and mom cried the most as family tried to comfort them. All I could do was just sit there not being able to think anything like this was possible.

Once we had a funeral for him, it finally started to sink in. It took two months to actually start feeling better and to start continuing my web show and make people laugh. Then three months after that, I was invited down to Hollywood to cast in So Random. My "Sonny" personality had returned back to normal, and I was fine.

Looking back out the window, the rain was finally starting to settle down after being obnoxious for a few hours. I could even tell the sun was going to be back soon from break.

I moved my bangs away from my eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly I saw a ray of sunshine, and I smiled knowing that my dad really was with me. Taking one more finally deep breath to relax myself, I looked at my lap muttering "I love you dad," with a slight smile just for him.

As I was about to get up to go to the living room and tell my mom I was fine, I heard my phone mooing from my dresser. I scrunched up my eyebrows wondering who could possible be calling today, besides, I thought I'd turned off my phone earlier.

Walking to my dresser I picked it up looking at the call I.D.

"You've got to be kidding me," the I.D. read "Chad." I wondered if I should just let him leave a message or if I should just pick up the phone. After about six rings, I still had trouble deciding, but abruptly my conscious choose for me.

I pressed _talk_,"Yea?" I answered.

"Hey!" Chad yelled on the other line, making my eardrum hurt. It sounded like he was at some party because I could hear loud music. Suddenly the line got a little quieter and he started, "I had to go to a quieter spot, that party is crazy and-"

I cut him off, "Get to the point Chad, I really have to go."

"Okay, okay, so I'm here at this party for Condor Studios, and I see all you're lame friends making fools of themselves, but no Sonny. So, where is so much more important then here hanging out on your free time. Besides, nobody's seen your face around her for a week now. People were starting to think you were dead. I had to know what was up because I know everything that goes on around here."

I rolled my eyes, "For your information, I already told my cast mates and you were I was going… the airport duh! What does that tell you, that I'm on a trip right now, and if you were smart you could've figured that out?"

"Okay, since when do I have to pay attention to what people are telling me? Come on I'm Chad Dylan Copper "if you were smart you could've figured that out,"" he shot right back at me using my words against me.

I sat back down getting frustrated, "Chad really?" I rolled my eyes for the final time, "I'm in Wisconsin for a one year _anniversary._" I said catching my self, not really wanting to tell him everything in detail, besides he doesn't need to know my personal life. "That's it, now you can go back to the party,"

"Aw, thanks, now I know everything once again." I could tell he was proud of himself.

"Yeah Chad, good for you, I'm going to hang up now." I said trying to finish the conversation.

"Well, fine, I was going to hang up any way." Chad shot.

"Fine, because I really don't care." I shot back.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

I huffed, "Goodbye!" I finished and hung up.

'Sometimes I swear that boy will be the end of me' I mused. Getting back up I walked out of my room to the living room. Seeing my mom and Aunt Carol I smiled seeing them give each other hugs. Suddenly they turned around knowing I was there, "So everything's normal again?" I asked.

My mom nodded, "Yeah, of course," she then walked towards me squashing my in a bear hug. "Who were you yelling at in your room?" she questioned as she finished the hug, letting me go.

"Oh it was nobody, just Chad," I said knowing that Chad would be angry knowing that I just called him a nobody.

My mom laughed at me, but I just shook my head pretending to be annoyed with her. She kept on laughing while my aunt questioned seriously, "Who's Chad, is he like your boyfriend or something?"

At this point my mom had been in hysterics because I told her all about the drama snob, Chad Dylan. I threw my head back huffing at how annoying these two were being. I really don't blame my aunt since she really was clueless as to what was going on around her. As much as I love my family they've always had a way to make fun of me.

I plopped on the couch ignoring them while my mom explained who he was and also talking about Hollywood in general. I sighed, not being able to believe my eyes, while they were talking about me when I was right in front of them!

Just three more days in Wisconsin before I go back, although everything does seem to be okay here, I almost don't mind it as much. I looked outside, to see full sun shine. "Dad," I thought to myself, "I'm really glad I came here. I missed you."

* * *

So I got the idea of this story because on the show they never mention her dad or show him, all they saw is that Sonny got her humor from her dad (episode 1). Anyway this is my fist story that I actually published although I write a lot in general. But because this was my first story I decided to post, I was having a way dificult time getting it up, but it worked eventually! :)

Also randomly I love the fact that Sonny is from Wisconsin, just for the fact that I'm from Minnesota, it's like we're practically neighbors! lol wow I'm pathetic.

Anyway, if you want you can **R&R**, even if it's to say "it's good" that's be pretty awsome...

Peace out!


End file.
